


[Podfic of] Optimal Functioning

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Medical Torture, Spies & Secret Agents, Tatooine Slave Culture, truly ridiculous amounts of painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:24:44]Fialleril's Summary:Ahsoka is planning a major Rebel action, if only she can be sure Darth Vader won't interfere. Leia thinks she knows someone who can help.Fulcrum, meet Ekkreth.





	[Podfic of] Optimal Functioning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Optimal Functioning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227754) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Because what this 'verse needed was even more painful irony._
> 
> _As per Rebels canon, Ahsoka knows that Anakin is Vader. But she doesn't know that Vader is Ekkreth. (His emotional shield works just as well on her as it does on the Emperor, unfortunately.)_
> 
> _Meanwhile Anakin knows that Ahsoka is alive and part of the Rebellion, but he doesn't know that her codename is Fulcrum._
> 
> _//_
> 
> _If you're trying to picture Kadee, let's just say that Palpatine's medical droids look remarkably similar to his torture droids. Anakin doesn't mind. They both have to live in the bodies Master made for them._

**Length** 00:24:44

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%207%20Optimal%20Functioning.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Note -- The tutorials for how to make hologram-like images are HARD CORE - I ... did not use them.


End file.
